He's Only Happy When She's Dancing
by bubsangel
Summary: After discovering Hermione dancing to muggle music Draco wants to feel the same exhilaration that she gets from it. So he strikes a deal: Flying Lessons for Dancing Lessons. Will the enemies be able to harness the magic in the new world opened up to them?
1. Striking A Deal

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Universe. If I did I probably would be writing book seven not writing **fan** fiction. I just like to make them dance.

Don't worry I will make sure they stretch and get plenty of water.

Summary: After discovering Hermione dancing to muggle music Draco wants to feel the same exhilaration that she gets from it. So he strikes a deal: Flying Lessons for Dancing Lessons. Will the enemies be able to harness the magic in the new world opened up to them?

He's Only Happy When She's Dancing

Chapter One

Finally Feeling Something Real

And To Get It One Must Strike A Deal

* * *

To all of Hogwarts Hermione Granger is as easy to read as a book. She is extremely smart and bossy. She doesn't have a love life for people to gossip about. She is just one of Harry Potter's sidekicks, the brain of the golden three. She doesn't partake in the mindless chitchat of her fellow female students. She is I.

Hermione Plain Jane Granger

* * *

Hermione finished writing the words down in her new journal and grabbed her gym bag so she could head to her dance lessons.

Hermione looked in the long mirrors in front of her. The only thing that Hermione didn't like about Hogwarts was that in the crowded Gryffindor Tower Hermione had nowhere to dance.

"And five, six, seven, eight," Hermione counted out loud as she danced a tricky routine.

"Excellent!" her instructor said beaming at Hermione. "I guess that's enough for today."

**

* * *

**

"Mudblood!" Draco Malfoy half sneered half whispered at Hermione as the followed Professor McGonagall to the rooms that they would share as Head students.

"Slime ball!" she retorted.

Great she thought to herself. This is going to be a very long year.

Before any worse bickering could occur they arrived to their destination, a statue of Helga Hufflepuff. "She is the one who appointed the Heads and Prefects." Professor McGonagall explained. "The password for now is Dragon's Heart, that is until you two agree to change." "I trust that you two can act mature about everything." "I would stay and give you both a tour but I have to go to an important meeting." "Goodnight she said briskly, and with a flurry of robes that could rival Snape's she was gone.

"Goodnight!" Hermione called out to her favorite teacher.

"Goodnight Professor me me me me me!" Draco mimicked in a high nasal voice.

"Shut up Malfoy!" Hermione bit out as she crawled into the entryway that led into their common rooms.

"What ever mudblood! ", Draco said out loud.

**

* * *

**

Much to Hermione's disdain Malfoy got to the bathroom first.

Knowing that he was vain Hermione assumed that Malfoy would take forever in the shower. Deciding to use this rare opportunity Hermione ran into her private room and donned some dancing clothes and shoes. She grabbed her little cd player and ran back into the common room. After moving some of the furniture she quickly stretched and turned on it on to J Lo and Ja Rule's "I'm Real".

_

* * *

What's my mother fucking name!_

The first notes of music almost made Draco jump out of his skin. Leaving the shower running to keep from drawing attention Draco quickly put on his pants and grabbed his wand. Quietly following the music he was led into the doorway of the common room. Draco was in pure shock at what he saw.

He didn't care about the furniture moved. But in the large area cleared Granger seemed to be acting funny. "The little mud blood has finally lost her marbles!" Draco snickered to himself. Draco quickly realized that he was actually incorrect. She seemed to be doing a dance of some sorts. Draco watched curiously. He hadn't ever seen any one dance like that. Ballet and waltzes were pretty much the only way the wizarding world danced, but this it was so much different. It was sleek, graceful, and sexy. "Whoa!" Draco thought to himself, "Did I just think that bush head was sexy?" Like a wounded dog Draco tucked his tail in and ran for it.

* * *

Muggle music is so different than the music in the wizarding world. It seems so real. Whenever I take a shower Granger decides that is safe to pull out her music playing thingy. She makes it play music really loud, I think she believes I can't hear it over the shower. The music she listens to seems to describe the way people feel. It's not the chivalrous crap that wizards pretend to like. It doesn't care to say anything and for some reason you know that the muggles have more depth to them. I can normally get a chance to see her dancing. I can't image anything that could come that close to being free, except perhaps flying. It looks as exhilarating as flying. Every time I see her dance I get this strange itching to join her. How anyone can rock and sway their hips like that is beyond me.

Draco Severus Malfoy

* * *

Draco sat on the couch watching Granger. He knew she was waiting for him to take a shower. He just felt like prolonging her enjoyment. Then his Slytherin mind came up with an idea. He could get her to teach him! He looked up momentarily to see Granger snickering at an inside joke. He quickly rethought the idea; there was no way he was going to ask a mud blood for help with anything. With his Slytherin mind at work he soon developed a plan. If he were to offer to teach her how to fly they would be even and he wouldn't owe her anything. Of course she would keep it a secret. She wouldn't want Potty and Weasel to know that they were helping each other.

* * *

Hermione sat awkwardly in her favorite chair waiting for Malfoy to take a shower. Instead of jumping up trying to beat her there he sat there. Hermione could tell he was in deep thought. "I wonder if this will strain his brain," Hermione snickered to herself. Hermione started to feel dodgy when he stared at her. She began to wonder if he was coming up with a sinister plan. Giving up the hope of dancing that evening she decided to go take her shower. "I'll just use up all of the hot water!" she thought in a very Slytherin like manner. As she stood up she saw Malfoy stand up also. Testing him, she decided to sit down. Malfoy sat. Annoyed she rolled her eyes and made for a run to the bathroom.

"Hey!" Malfoy hollered, "Wait up for a second Granger."

Still annoyed Hermione turned around to see what he wanted.

* * *

In Dumbledore's office Professor McGonagall was busy giving her good friend the evil eye.

"Please tell me why you have the Head Girl and Boy sharing living quarters?" Minerva frowned Albus, "this has never happened at Hogwarts before." "It surely can't be acceptable!"

"I'm just giving the poor boy one last chance at happiness." Albus sighed as he popped a lemon drop into his mouth.

TBC

* * *

Author's Note:

Don't get scared the 1st chapter is bound to be worse than the following. I'm not really good at intros.

I have written tons of fics but this is my first time posting one of them so I would really appreciate feedback. Whether positive or negative it would be nice to get some reviews.

Love ya,

Bubs

P.s. Sorry for the bad summary!

P.p.s I am currently looking for a beta. (Hint! Hint!)


	2. The Music Within

Summary: After discovering Hermione dancing to muggle music Draco wants to feel the same exhilaration that she gets from it. So he strikes a deal: Flying Lessons for Dancing Lessons. Will the enemies be able to harness the magic in the new world opened up to them?

He's Only Happy When She's Dancing

Chapter Two

Music From Within

* * *

Music From Within

Quiet, light rhythm as of drums,  
Beating; the beginning of the song.  
The soul becomes one with the beat,  
Following an invisible pied piper.  
Now, with the drums, intones a melody,  
Light and gentle yet the foundation  
For the music composed from within.

Flowing, yet silent waves twinkle, though  
Not to the body, but to the inner soul.  
Newer, more perfect, more beautiful  
Streams continue to into with the first,  
Producing a heart overflowing with  
Emotionally, crystal perfect composition.

All cannot hear this splendid music  
For only twin souls connected forever  
Can comprehend and hear this  
Music of the soul, of love, from within

Agnes Nogal

* * *

"Hey!" Malfoy hollered, "Wait up for a second Granger."

Still annoyed Hermione turned around to see what he wanted.

He seemed to be having a hard time saying whatever that was on his mind.

"Well… she trailed off beginning to leave.

"Teach me", he simply commanded.

After a short pause, Hermione looked at the man in front her, who, unknowingly to her, was bearing his soul.

"Teach you what?" she looked at him with curiosity.

Sighing heavily Draco rephrased his first sentence; "Would you teach me to muggle dance?"

Hermione was shocked, horrified, and embarrassed all at once.

"But… how…. Why?", she stammered, terrified that her secret may have been exposed to the one who would tell all.

"Look Granger, Draco said getting embarrassed and frustrated, we will keep it a secret. I'll teach you how to fly if you teach me how to dance. We'll meet at nights and stuff. A lesson for a lesson."

After an obvious moment of Hermione thinking she seemed to have to her conclusion. "Deal… if … you tell me why.", she stared at him.

"I want to feel the way you look like you do when I see you dancing", he said waiting for a reaction.

At this Hermione freaked out.

"You've watched me dance!", she all but screeched. Why you sick… Never mind she cut herself off. Fine! If you want to dance, I'll make you the best thing since Patrick Swayze. You start tomorrow.

Draco chuckled as she retreated to library. Humming to himself Draco went to take his shower.

At about 3:30 the next morning an old man could be found in his office with a large pot of floo powder in his hand. Taking a pinch and throwing it into his fireplace Albus Dumbledore excitedly whispered, "Minerva's rooms".

"Great Merlin!" Minerva screeched as soon as she woke up, "What on earth are you doing up at this time!"

"I wanted you to come see something." came his reply.

"What?" she questioned.

"Only the most beautiful thing in the world." Dumbledore answered happy that there was someone who would find this as amazing as he did.

As soon as her alarm clock went off Hermione quietly turned it off and put on some jogging clothes. 'Malfoy is going to be in for a nice surprise", she thought to herself. She quickly sneaked into Malfoy's room. After quietly sneaking up to his bed she took a moment to study him. 'He doesn't look to bad when he is asleep'; Hermione thought to herself, "it must be because he isn't saying any biting comments. Hastily ending her thought she stood back. Like a crouching lion she jumped on top of Malfoy hollering, "Get up grumpy ass!"

Draco really didn't take well to being woken up at 4 o'clock on a Saturday morning by a jumping, bushy haired, yelling, mudblood. He didn't have any qualms letting Granger know it.

"What on God's green earth are you doing coming in here at this time!" he yelled, "Merlin's balls!"

"Well", Hermione said smirking, "If you don't want to dance I will go ahead and get started". "Like you said, we can't let our friends find out, so, we shall dance on Saturday mornings."

"O.k. I get your point I'm up", Malfoy said throwing his covers to the side.

Hermione only took a quick second to analyze Draco's looks. She liked what she saw.

Upon realizing what she did she turned around quickly so he wouldn't notice her staring.

"I'll get the coffee!" she yelled, "make sure put something comfortable on."

During their quick drink Hermione informed him of the mornings plan.

"First we will run a few laps around the Quidditch Pitch and then we will practice basic dirty dancing."

Hermione laughed at the funny look he gave her.

"Well", she said, "I don't know the real term for it." "It's just the way that every teenage muggle normally dances." "You have to have that for foundation."

For the first time in his life Draco paid attention to every word that the bushy haired mudblood in front of him said. He was to excited to ruin it by insulting her. He was even interested when she went to babbling about muggle dancing.

Minerva McGonagall was in momentary shock. She had just seen the most extraordinary thing. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger sneaking down the halls together. Draco carrying Hermione's enchanted cd player, while Hermione was carrying a tote bag, obviously full of cds and tapes, and two bottles of water.

McGonagall was in deep thought trying to figure out what was going on between the two. Obviously Dumbledore knew, and for once she decided she would help him with his meddling. If she was lucky she could be able to get Severus to help. Together the three of them could keep them from getting caught while sneaking around together. "And!" she thought excitedly to herself, "they could come up with ways to put them together using the excuse as head boy and girl!" In her musings she didn't notice that she was acting exactly as the esteemed headmaster.

The only thing that could be heard as Hermione and Draco ran around the Quidditch pitch was the sound of the morning wind and their feet hitting the ground. They both were to busy enjoying the silence that they were actually sharing with each other.

Hermione was surprised that Malfoy could actually keep up with her. She knew that his years of sitting on a broom during quidditch didn't give his legs such shapely muscles.

After they had finished the laps Hermione patted the grass indicating for Draco to sit beside her. After shooting the dirt a nasty look he sat in front of her awaiting her instructions.

"First we are going to stretch our arms", she informed him, and "I'm sure after years of quidditch you know how."

Rolling his eyes Draco copied her exact movement. The silence continued as they stretched their upper body.  
"Now this is a butterfly stretch", she said holding back a grin, Malfoy was hiding his horror rather well.

"I am most certainly not going to do that to my … er… endowment." Draco flatly said.

"Don't worry", she said not succeeding at holding back a snicker. "_You_ don't have to get your ankles that close to your endowment", she added with a smirk.

'Thankfully stretching didn't take to long.' Hermione thought to herself.

"Now what is your favorite muggle music?" Hermione questioned

"Well I've only heard the music that you listen to." Draco answered unembarrassed.

"O.k.", she said brightly, "I'll pick the tunes".

After seeing Draco's agreeing nod she dug through her tote trying to find something simple and not suggestive. With a huff Hermione realized that modern pop culture didn't involve anything that wasn't suggestive.

TBC

Author's Note If there is any music you would like to see in this story please mention it in the review! Next Chapter Coming Son! I promise there will be dancing in it

Love Ya,

Bubs

p.s. I'll award house points to the reviewers so include your house at the end of the story I will award the house cup!

Oracle Blushes Sadly we will get to see the nasty Draco some more! Thanks for being my first reviewer! It means a lot.

Curlyq2713 Thanks for your review! More updates coming soon!


	3. The Music Within II

**Chapter Three**

**The Music Within II**

After seeing Draco's agreeing nod she dug through her tote trying to find something simple and not suggestive. With a huff Hermione realized that modern pop culture didn't involve anything that wasn't suggestive.

After deciding on a song by Sean Paul she put it in the CD player. They both nearly jumped as the staccato broke the morning silence.

Hermione began to show Malfoy the basic moves. It was rather awkward because neither wanted to get too close. Giving in to the temptation of being able to fly when this was over, Hermione decided she would just touch his shoulder to help their balance.

As weary as she was about touching her arch nemesis' shoulder she was shocked at his reaction!

"Ugh!" he hollered, looking at his shirt as if expecting a stain.

This set Hermione off.

"Why you arrogant, pompous, bloody git!" she all but screeched. And with a sickening crack she slapped him and then stalked back to her rooms, leaving a stricken Malfoy.

Malfoy stood up and quietly followed, neither noticing three dark shadows watching at the top of the bleachers.

For the first timer ever a Malfoy walked with his head down.

'Why the hell did I have to go and ruin it!' he screamed in his head.

His Slytherin mind quickly began scheming ways to get back on Granger's good side. Draco mentally scoffed at himself "Like I have ever been on her good side!'

Professor Severus Snape was surprisingly pleased with Minerva and Albus' plan. If he couldn't have her then his godson should. The only problem was that they were on worse terms than they began with. 'That idiot godson of mine', Severus cussed, 'wouldn't know a good thing if it slapped him in the face!' The smirk he received from his unintentional pun quickly vanished when he saw just the person he wanted to talk to heading down to the Great Hall for a real breakfast.

"Good morning Mr. Malfoy", Snape said to Draco with a smirk.

"Good day, if it is, which I doubt", Draco replied, unknowingly quoting a Disney character, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Well Mr. Malfoy I was wondering if you would join me for breakfast in my rooms", Severus said in a tone which made it clear that this was no invitation.

Draco's eyes widened. It was a real honor for any one to be invited to the Potion Master's rooms, much less for breakfast. He immediately became suspicious.

"Why?"

"I am going to give you advice that you greatly need, whether you want it or not."

He nodded and followed.

After a quiet and nervous breakfast Draco expectantly looked up at Snape.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush." Snape said breaking the silence. "Here is the situation: _you_ want something and _you_ pretty much screwed your chances at getting it. There is only one way left. You need to give her a sincere apology."

With that Snape escorted Draco out of his rooms.

Draco nothing but surprised thought: "Did Severus Snape, King of Slytherin, just tell me, Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin, to apologize to Hermione Granger, Queen of Gryffindor and all that is good?...Sincerely?"

Draco couldn't believe it but he was going to do it. This was something that would make his ancestors turn over in their grave, apologizing to a mudblood.

On his long way back to the Head rooms Dracos mind began to slowly pick up the fact that Snape knew everything. Which would lead to him telling his father.

"Oh shit", he cursed for nobody to hear.

"Now Hermione, I am sure that you and Mr. Malfoy are settled, therefore this Monday I would like for you two to hold a prefect meeting to decide this years activities. Normally Heads choose the bare minimum, but I feel this year you and Mr. Malfoy will be able to set up plenty of dances and other activities." Professor McGonagall all but boasted to her favorite student.

Hermione nodded, understanding the point the Transfiguration Professor was trying to make. Come up with a way to take the student's minds off of the war. So with a grin Hermione promised herself that she would make this the best year ever. And she already had ideas, talent shows, game days, and several dances.

As she walked out of the door her professor held her up briefly.

"Hermione… sometimes it is best to forgive and give another chance."

Draco knew Granger was ignoring him.

"Listen Granger…" Draco began, sitting his charms essay down.

"Yes…." Hermione said knowing exactly what Malfoy was going to do and she was already forming a plan.

"_GrangerI'msorrywouldyouforgiveme"_? He asked running his words together.

Hermione smiled cheekily at Malfoy , knowingly letting him suffer for a few brief moments.

"Of course Malfoy!" Hermione said cheerfully as if they were the best of friends.

Draco knew something was up. He raised one eyebrow at Granger questioningly.

"Meet me in my room tonight around 10:30", she demanded.

Hermione had finally figured out that the best way to teach Malfoy to dance without getting the awkward feeling that they had, was to take him clubbing.

And to top things off she had decided on a perfect punishment for him. She was going to make him wear uncomfortable muggle clothes.

Although no one could tell, Draco was counting down the minutes until 10:30. As soon as his clock indicated that it was nearly 10:30 he ran to Granger's rooms, and knocked on her door.

"Your five minutes early", she said opening the door.

With a shrug Malfoy walked in.

Try to get them into one sentence, like: Draco was shocked to see that her room was decorated in blue and gold, but giving it a good judging look he gave a nod of approval. 'Not to much Gryffindor. Thank the heavens.'

For some reason Hermione let out her breath, she had no idea why she was hoping for his approval but she was tickled when she received it.

Hermione snickered when Malfoy noticed the pile of clothes on her bed.

"Those are what you are going to wear tonight", she said.

"Why?", he asked picking them up.

"Well you can't wear wizard clothing where we are going. I am going to get ready in the bathroom. You can dress in here. When I am done I will come fix your hair." Hermione rushed.

"I can fix my hair myself !" he nearly whined, "and why do I have to wear this kind of muggle clothing!"

Hermione looked at his hair, slicked back and laughed.

"You aren't one to be talking" Draco said mumbling.

"There is no way I am going wearing this." Draco sneered at Hermione.

"You don't even know where you are going and I promise you will fit in.

Honestly you look fine in leather. Some people can't pull it off, but you are managing", And just to set him off she added, "You might want to recheck your genealogy to see if there is any way you picked it up through muggle genes."

Draco reddened but said nothing. He wasn't going to make the same mistake twice; he was a Malfoy after all.

"Come here and let me fix your hair. You're not going anywhere with me looking like that."

Obliging Draco rolled his eyes wondering when Granger had ever been in a place to criticize anyone's looks. Except perhaps at the Yule Ball. And now.

For once she looked pretty decent. She had pulled her hair into a bun with a few curls hanging at her temples. His retched pants weren't nearly as tight as her skirt; which was also made of leather. They were both wearing white tops, only hers was more of a blouse and it had a V-neck.

Putting on her boots she told Draco to bring her wand.

She then conjured him and her a fake id. While she was finishing up Draco looked in the mirror real quick. His hair actually looked good; instead of it being slicked back she had left it loose where it would hang in his face slightly.

Once again Minerva McGonagall saw Mr. Malfoy and Hermione sneaking out. With a grin she watched as Severus followed to make sure they didn't get into any trouble. He inclined his head slightly as he acknowledged her presence.

The long walk off of Hogwarts ground wasn't very comfortable in high heels, 'I am never wearing these again' Hermione thought as Malfoy followed her. Once they were off of the grounds, Hermione put her hand on Malfoy's shoulder once again. This time he didn't even blink. Assured Hermione put her other hand around his waist and with a crack they both Apparrated.

All Malfoy could do when he walked into the building Granger had brought him to, was grin. Granger pulled him down to the very crowded dance floor, and everything seemed to click. The loud music was playing something he has never heard but he was enjoying grinding hips with his fellow enemy. With the dark lights and smoke it was really easy to let loose because it was going to be hard for anyone to see you make a fool out of yourself.

For the first time in his life Draco felt like he was in heaven. A very loud, hot, and sexy heaven.

Hermione recognized the music as soon as she walked in. It was one of D.J. Brown's mixes. Which were always hot.

_If you ever wonder why this music gets you high…_

Hearing it really starting up, she grabbed Malfoy's arm and drug him to the dark dance floor.

_It's getting hot in here…_

As she expected Malfoy was catching on quickly. That would really help with lessons.

_All the lady's with good taste… All the lady's with good taste…_

_Make some noise…_

'God I love this!', she thought turning around to sway her hips.

_Put your hands up… Nah come on…_

'Ron and Harry would probably cry if they could see me!' Hermione thought with a smirk.

_Somebody hit the lights so we can rock it day and night…._

"Can you imagine how much trouble we would be in if we got caught here?", Malfoy whispered in his ear.

_Ladies move! Gentlemen move! Ohhhh I'm over do give me some room comin through! I need that ahhhh to get me off sweatin till my clothes come off. _

"I won't tell if you don't!", Hermione whispered back.

"Good my father would probably cut my tongue off if he found out!", Draco sniggered at the idea of him never finding out that he was dancing with a mudblood and loving every bit of it.

What is so funny about missing a tongue, whispered a dark voice?

TBC

A.N. I don't know how to thank my wonderful beta. Thank you Onduril! Everyone say hi to Onduril!

Sorry this took so long but my Internet wasn't working.

House Points will be posted next chapter!

The next chapter is written, I just have to touch it up and send it to my beta.

Please review!


	4. Flesh or Fantasy

AN this story is a HG/DM don't worry! But Hermione is going to need a confident soon! Plus Moldy Voldie is going to be sticking his nose in people's business. Nasty Bugger.

**Chapter Four**

**Flesh and Fantasy**

What is so funny about missing a tongue, whispered a dark voice?

Draco froze. He looked up to see if Granger heard the whisper over the loud music. She didn't.

"Err… Granger… I'm kind of perched… I'm going to go get something to drink", Draco lied, as he walked towards the smoke to find the mysterious voice.

Draco's heart nearly jumped as the man pulled him into an even darker corner.

Draco immediately thought of his father, looking up, he saw dark obsidian eyes.

"Professor Snape", Draco sighed in relief.

"Here is the deal", Snape said to Draco frostily, "You are going to get a drink at the bar and I am going to talk to Miss. Granger. If you are lucky I just might not get the two of you into trouble for being out of school."

"Deal?"

"Deal."

After Malfoy went to get something to drink, Hermione grabbed someone else in the crowd to dance with. In the hot and sensual atmosphere it really didn't matter whom as long as he didn't step on her toes.

Turning around to grab her new dance partner she was pleased with her find. She couldn't see him in the smoke but she knew that he had some nice muscles. Mmmmm he smelled good. Sandalwood and musk. Swaying her hips and arms; Hermione realized that this comfortable smell was awfully familiar.

'Oh God', Hermione's heart nearly stopped when she realized that she was dancing in a club with one of her teachers. Her potions master to be more precise. 'I'll finish this dance and hopefully he won't recognize me' she thought to herself. 'Otherwise I am dead'.

Severus Snape knew the moment Miss. Granger recognized him. Her back momentarily stiffened and then she hid her surprise spectacularly. When the music began to slow he knew that she would try to make her escape from the "bat of the dungeons."So he grabbed her and pulled her against him for the slow song.

"Listen Miss. Granger", Snape whispered into her ear, "I am going to tell you a few things that you better keep quiet. If you do, you may get away with this little escapade that **you **obviously instigated. Firstly, he isn't a deatheater, yet, so there still may be hope. Second, Draco is a real person he isn't someone to be shaped into your dream boy just because he is a "misunderstood bad boy". Third, You need to be more careful when you are associating with him, or some one worse will catch you. And lastly, if he ever hurts you, you have to swear to tell me, so I can thoroughly stomp his arse.

Hermione looked at her professor with confusion.

"Sir?" she questioned.

"Don't ask questions", he whispered with a hoarse ragged voice. 'Just swear to me". Although his exterior was calm, suave, and collected, his interior was secretly pleading, crying, and dying.

"I swear", she said solemnly looking him dead in the eye, "but you should know Malfoy and I aren't even friends, yet"

"Good", he nearly smiled, "now go before an evil vampire finds the two of you out of bed. And don't forget to keep it quiet."

Hermione nodded although she was still confused.

"Goodnight Professor Snape", Hermione said to his back.

I have officially decided that there is nothing more fun than dancing. Granger said what we did last night was "clubbing". Sounds brutal but I loved it. Dancing like that was better than winning a quidditch match. My grandfather probably turned over in his grave at the mere sight of me dancing with a mudblood like that. Whatever Professor Snape said to her last night really got her addled she grabbed me by the arm, drug me out of the club, and refused to talk about it. Professor McGonagall said that we needed to plan an event for the end of the month. We should have a dance.

Draco Severus Malfoy

It is a well-known fact that the Slytherins hated the Gryffindors. The Gryffindors hated the Slytherins and potions. And every student hated Mondays. So naturally, The Gryffindor had double potions every Monday morning with the Slytherins.

Snape was in a particularly bad mood that morning. Seeing Hermione Granger sitting with Neville Longbottom he decided he would separate them. Unluckily for Neville he decided to split up Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. Luckily Hermione didn't get stuck with Draco.

Hermione was kind of glad that Professor Snape sat her with Blaise Zabini. He was a good potions student so she didn't have to worry about being attacked by a living blob. He was also a lady's man, and even though he was a stuck up pureblood he was always trying to sweet talk girls. She could overlook that. She was good at throwing guys off if they had the idea that they could get "lucky" or get their homework done for free. All she had to do was shoot them an icy look that would make their blood freeze, not to mention she knew some spectacular jinxes.

While she was slicing her salamander tail she felt something brush against her leg. She scooted away from Blaise. Then he "accidentally" brushed her hand with his while picking up the vial of rat whiskers. The "go-to-hell"looks she was shooting him were, amazingly, not working. Instead, they just caused him to try harder. When he whispered a question about the potion in her ear he let his lips linger a little to close and a little toolong. Just as Hermione was about to tell him off for not taking a hint she got an idea.

She didn't notice obsidian and slate eyes shooting evil glares at their table.

Snape was furious. He had moved Granger to get her away from Longbottom's googly eyes. And what does he get, her and Blaiseopenly flirting.

Just like his godfather Draco was pissed. From his seat in the back he had aperfect view of all the Slytherins. Blaise Zabini was openly flirting with Granger. Watching the two was infuriating. Even the boys of the golden trio were astounded

"Lean closer Blaise you have something on your shoulder", Hermione whispered at the gloating Slytherin.

"What is it?" he asked her, noticing that she was looking pointedly at a spot on his arm.

Hermione grinned at him. "Your big head!" she said, uncharacteristically slapping him in the face. "Take a hint!"

"Miss Granger! Stay after class!" the potions professor shouted.

Draco watched Granger's face pale. She knew she was in trouble. In his book he didn't blame her. Blaise was never good at taking hints, even if they were from a blunt Gryffindor. He should have known better to flirt with Granger. Her sleeping with a Slytherin was as likely as her dating the potion's master (who was obviously a Slytherin himself), or joining the Dark Lord for that matter

Hermione looked at her professor expecting anything from detentions to expulsion.

"Five points from Gryffindor! For hitting a student, Miss Granger!"

Yes sir Hermione replied meekly.

"Leave!"

Students scrambledto get out the door, leaving Hermione and Draco the last ones left in the potions classroom.

Draco walked from the back of the classroom to Hermione's desk where she was putting her books in her bag. Draco said nothing to her as he left a folded piece of parchment on her desk.

Hermione picked it up to see that it was blank. Giving it further study she saw that words were beginning to appear on it.

_H, Flying lessons tonight after our head meeting with Dumbledore, go ahead and make your excuses to Potty and Weasel. _

_D_


	5. To The Moon and Back

**Chapter Five**

**To The Moon and Back**

_H, _

_Flying lessons tonight after our head meeting with Dumbledore, go ahead and make your excuses to Potty and Weasel. _

D

She didn't think this Monday would ever pass. She had taken one flying lesson in her entire life and to keep it nicely it didn't go very well. After her horrible experience neither of "her boys" had bothered to teach her. It was just something that they didn't mention; this was probably just to keep from being hexed.

For the first time in her life she didn't hang onto Professor Dumbledore's every word during the Head meeting. She just kept looking at her feet, which were wiggling impatiently, trying to get them to stop. Malfoy took control of the meeting telling Professor Dumbledore her plans for the social activities every week.

"And what will this weeks activity be Miss Granger?" Dumbledore said smiling at Hermione.

"Hmm", Hermione said blushing, "oh, we will be doing something simple so they can get used to the idea. Obviously," Hermione said finally taking control, "we missed a Friday this month," blushing at the thought of what happened last Friday, " with your permission we would like to use a larger unused classroom for this, we can keep a bulletin board with the activities and whatnot that each prefect will be hosting and the students can sign up for whatever interests them. Once a month the prefects will help us set up a dance, except at Halloween, inDecember, and May were we will be holding a ball," Hermione added, reaching into her bag for her folder of more detailed information and handing into to the slightly amused Headmaster. "Each of the prefects have been instructed to hand in their plans tomorrow."

"Well Miss. Granger if that will be all, you have my permission. Mr. Malfoy I would like to see you a moment. Good night Miss. Granger." Professor Dumbledore said.

Hermione headed up to her rooms to wait for Malfoy. She went through her trunk and pulled out a gift from Ginny that she had never worn. The long ebony cloak felt like silk. She was in awe when she had found out that Ginny had made it herself.

A feeling of guilt struck Hermione as she realized that she had been neglecting her friends, and she resolved to spend more time with them. Her and Malfoy would just have to work something out.

Digging further into her trunk Hermione found a pair of black muggle jeans and a top to match. She pulled her hair halfway back with a black ribbon. Digging out her boot knife she added it to her pile for she was worried things would get tricky. Throwing her clothes on she decided she would get a few steps in while she waited for Malfoy.

Malfoy walked in to find Granger dancing without music. She wasn't dancing any routine. She was just having fun. That's what he wanted to do, but first he had to pull his end of the deal. Granger wasn't the type to put up with his crap. His being a Malfoy, and all the power and money that came with that name, didn't mean anything to her. If she didn't want to help him she wouldn't, but if he kept the peace the Gryffindor would go an extra mile to help him.

It bothered Malfoy to find someone who didn't care that he was Draconis Severus Malfoy, soon to be Lord Malfoy, heir of the largest account at Gringotts.

Stepping out of the shadows, Draco watched Granger realize that he was there.

"I guess we should get going", Hermione said blushing.

Hermione felt like she did the day she first got her "Hogwarts Letter": scared, excited, nervous … and queasy.

"Yes we should, Draco smirked " lets me get my broom".

Once again the three Professors watched two enemies stealth around the halls of Hogwarts.

"Any news?" Dumbledore asked the potions and transfiguration masters.

"He hasn't ruined one of her potions in class", the Potions teacher said with a smirk.

"Yes, and she was daydreaming during the heads meeting. Mr. Malfoy actually had to speak up." Dumbledore noted.

"She must be nervous", Professor Snape stated.

"He must have finally realized he must stay on her good side to get his way," Professor McGonagall concluded.

"Let's go to the Quidditch Pitch," said Professor Dumbledore.

Malfoy watched Granger with glee. For once she wasn't perfect. It _almost_ made her seem human. He smirked when he saw that some ofher bushy hair had escaped her black ribbon and the wind was making it fly all about the place. Annoyed she swiped it back, butto no avail.

Her eyes had turned the color of molten gold in her anger, which softened as soon as the broom finally flew into her hand at her "up" order

Malfoy was grudgingly impressed. Although it took her several tries to call the broom she did that in good speed. The broom was his; it was tuned to his body, his call, and his magic. He didn't expect the broom to allow her to use it so quickly.

Hermione was livid. As many times as she tried, the broom still wouldn't be called. She was surprised that Malfoy was letting her use his broom, asit was common knowledge that his broom was his most treasured possession.

"You have to picture it already in your hand." Malfoy informed her.

"I am!" she snapped back.

Malfoy smirked. Taking a deep breath she tried to call it once more. This time she was successful. Hermione rewarded Malfoy with a huge grin. Startled, Malfoy quickly masked his shock at making the "Queen of Gryffindor" smile.

"Can I fly now?" Hermione asked Malfoy eagerly.

" It depends, Malfoy told her with a smirk, "Do you trust me?"

"No, not really" Hermione told him frankly, "but I trust that you need me whole and healthy for your next lesson."

"What makes you think that I want to dance that badly", Malfoy said smugly.

"You're a Slytherin. You wouldn't waste your time, or too much ambition and all that." Hermione said knowingly.

"What if I were doing it to trick you?" Malfoy said thinking he had the best of her.

"Like I said you're a Slytherin. First, you wouldn't have just told me. Secondly,

You're Draco Malfoy, you would have tried to seduce me. Which in your mind would be more beneficial for you therefore the Slytherin thing to do.

"S.. s… seduce you. Malfoy stammered, "but you're not a …"

"..pureblood" Hermione filled in.

"No you're not a…."

"...Woman." Hermione finished for him.

The silence that followed let Hermione know that she had hit the mark.

"Trust me Malfoy I am", Hermione said, "I just don't flaunt the fact"

"Why not", Malfoy said nastily, mad that he had lost his composure.

"Because there is nothing but boys at this school", Hermione said pushing her windblown hair out of her face. "I don't want a boy. I want a man", she added briefly thinking of Professor Snape giving her his warning. "I don't need some immature git who only wants to copy homework and is terrified of brains. Plus, she concluded, I **_do not_** have time for them."

"That's just stupid. Every girl wants a boyfriend," Malfoy informed her, his silky silver locks sliding to hang in his face.

"Not this one", Hermione said her face flushed with determination.

"Well it's not like you have to worry about men. They don't exactly flock around you", Malfoy added evilly, refusing to be beat.

"Well that's good, but if I wanted them to flock they wouldn't have a chance", Hermione said smugly coming up with an idea.

"Sure", Malfoy said doubtfully.

Once again silence enveloped them.

"Am I going to fly or not?" Hermione all but whined.

"_We_ are going to fly, but put your hood up so we won't be seen."

"You are one to talk", Hermione said, complying, "your hair is so silver its bound to stand out against the night sky."

Malfoy pulled his hood over his silver locks.

"First, you are going to straddle the broom; tonight I am going to steer so it won't be too comfortable. you are going to have to lean forwards so I too can grip the broom and steer.", Malfoy instructed.

Hermione straddled the broom followed by Malfoy. For two enemies they were uncomfortably close, his crotch was pressed right against her rump. Both had mentally decided not to comment.

"Now lean forward," Malfoy whispered as he pressed his chest against her back and gripped the handle. "Are you ready?"

Without waiting for an answer Malfoy pushed off of the ground.

Draco felt Granger tense up. Slowly moving the broom forward he felt her relax.

After hovering for a moment he increased their height, staying in one spot until he would feel her relax.

After increasing their speed and flying at an upward angle, she tensed up again.

"Just hang on, I'm not going to do any loops or nose dives so don't be scared," he whispered in her ear. At her nod he dramatically increased their speed.

Slowly, very slowly, Hermione began to enjoy herself.

"Wonderful, isn't it?" Malfoy murmured.

"Oh yes", Hermione agreed.

"Sit up ", Malfoy commanded.

Hermione complied uneasily.

Putting one of his arms firmly around her waste he gave her one more order, "I've got you, now let go of the broom."

The obedient student did as she was told. The large amount of speed caused their hoods to be knocked back, and the ribbon to fly out of her hair. Holding her arms out as if she were a bird, Hermione let out a soft sigh.

"This is worth a thousand dances."

"Faster?" Draco asked her.

"Yes, please", she cooed.

In the quidditch stand the three snoops all grinned as they watched the pair fly into the horizon with the full moon, hair gently blowing in the wind. "This is so romantic" Professor McGonagall sighed.

"Beautiful", Professor Dumbledore agreed.

"Well it's a start, but did you hear her earlier? It is going to take more than a couple of lessons to get those two together. And then we have to wait and see how Draco handles himself and his pureblood traditions." Professor Snape informed them.

"Always the optimistic aren't you Severus?" Professor McGonagall said sarcastically.

"He's right though, we need to give them every push possible." Professor Dumbledore said.

Forgetting family life , the dark lord, and all her other problems, Hermione saw nothing but the beautiful world in front of her. Leaning back against the man behind her she sighed once again. "Its no wonder why boys fly all the time. How can anything be so perfect?" Hermione said turning her head slightly to look at Malfoy.

"You don't try to figure it out… you just feel it." Malfoy said wisely.

"Well now we are even", Hermione started, "I never thought that _you_ could feel something like that."

"Just because I don't wear my heart on my sleeve doesn't me I don't have one", Malfoy purred in her ear.

They slowly flew away from the quidditch pitch towards the lake.

"Well you sure had me fooled." Hermione told him looking directly into his eyes.

"I wonder what's on the moon…" Malfoy said changing the subject realizing that he was practically flirting.

"Oh just a bunch of rocks, dust, and craters," Hermione said looking at the subject in question.

"How do you know?" Malfoy asked her looking a little disappointed.

"Muggles have been there." Hermione informed him.

"Muggles…" Malfoy stammered confused "… but… but… they..."

"Have mud for blood?" Hermione snapped at him.

Once again Malfoy was silent at her conclusion.

"Look Malfoy, Hermione said pulling her boot knife out quickly, slashing her hand open, its blood."

Malfoy was dumbfounded. Grabbing his hand she slashed it open. "Its blood Malfoy. Its just blood…" she trailed meekly." Mine carries oxygen and so does yours."

Malfoy looked at his hand. He was too shocked to react. Hermione Granger had cut him! Just to prove a point. He was confused, angry, and tired.

"Look I'm sorry that I cut your hand. ", Hermione said noticing the strange look on his face.

Not understanding what Malfoy's nod meant Hermione spoke up to end the uncomfortable evening. "Lets just go to bed." Hermione said "its almost dawn."

Neither spoke as they gently landed in the quidditch pitch and headed to bed.

The next morning was very awkward for the Head boy and Girl.

Draco had stayed awake all night thinking about what Granger had told him. He was muddled. His father had told him that people without pure blood were different and inferior. The highest-ranking student in his class said otherwise. Who was he to believe, the man who raised him, or the girl who could dance?

Halfheartedly working on his homework Malfoy jotted a few lines down. Looking at his hand, which was going to leave a light scar, Malfoy decided he would research muggles going to the moon to see how it was possible.

"Granger can I borrow a book?", Draco said looking at the girl, who was causing his head to hurt so much,

"Yeah sure", she said eyeing him warily, "which one?

"Your Muggle Studies book."

"Umm, sure." she said failing to mask her shock.

Leaning back down over her homework, Hermione tried to keep from staring at him.

'_Why on earth do I care that he is reading about muggles? He's probably just trying to come up with ways to torture them using their own tools.'_

Reading through the book Draco felt his heart plummet.

Seeing Malfoy get even paler then usual Hermione got a little worried.

"What's wrong? Are you sick?" she asked concerned.

"No, it's nothing." Malfoy lied.

"Yeah right. Tell me the truth. I'm not that stupid you know." Hermione informed him.

"Well it's just that people can't live on the moon." Malfoy said sounding heartbroken.

"Well duh." she said annoyed that _he_ had her worried.

Draco looked as if Quidditch was permanently canceled.

"Never mind." he said downcast.

Hermione immediately understood.

"_Draco_", Hermione said frowning, "why would you want to live on the moon?

Draco looked up at her sharply.

"It won't help anything believe me. You will always have to return home. Your haven will never last. It never does."

Both students turned at the loud knock on the door.

" Hermione come on down to breakfast with us", Harry and Ron hollered through the door.

"How do you escape?" he asked her.

"You don't. You just borrow time. And when you can't you read and go to another world."

"Good day Malfoy." Hermione said returning to his surname.

As soon as Granger left the room, Malfoy hit the table with a fist and headed to Snape's rooms.

Hermione listened to the boys and Ginny talk about quidditch as she piled bacon and eggs on to her plate. For the first time she didn't roll her eyes.

Turning to her red headed friend she spoke.

"Ginny would you like to stay the night in my rooms?"

"Yeah, sure!"

"Well let's go get your stuff I have a big favor to ask of you."

_In Hermione's bathroom_

Pavarti held up a pair of shears and looked at Ginny and Lavender. "I'm thinking layers."

"Around her face" Lavender chimed in.

"Now this isn't permanent!" Hermione informed them, "just for today."

"But Hermione, this will take the weight off your head. And it will be easier to brush in the mornings." Ginny coaxed her.

"Why are you letting us do this anyway?" Lavender asked her.

"Its just to prove a point." She replied.

"All right I will let you cut my hair but I am only wearing the makeup just this one day."

"Agreed." the three eager girls chimed.

Pavarotti attacked her hair, Lavender attacked her with makeup, and Ginny went through her clothes.

"Hermione" Ginny said in awe, "Why do you have a leather skirt?"

"Oh it was a gift."

Have you ever even worn it?

"Once", Hermione said blushing thinking of that evening at the club.

"Well you are going to wear this I have a perfect top for it in my rooms", Ginny said heading out the door.

By the time Ginny returned Lavender and Pavarti were finished with her.

"Here put this on", Ginny said handing her a white spaghetti strap shit, "and these she said handing her a pair of black strap ups. "

"Oooh!" Lavender squealed you look wonderful.

"I look like a prostitute."

"You look dazzling."

"Well don't get used to it."

Draco sat on the couch staring into the fire. Looking to his left he saw the book that Granger had currently been engrossed with. Picking it up he read the title, "_To Kill A Mocking Bird_". He opened it up to the page where her bookmark was and began to read.

After reading a few chapters Draco tore himself away from the book and headed to the Great Hall for lunch.

Sitting between Blaise and Pansy, Draco looked over at the Gryffindor table. What is going on at the 'goody goody table'? Draco asked Blaise, looking at the large group of boys from all different houses.

"Blaise went over there didn't you.", Pansy shrilled, not giving Draco any answer.

"You did?", Draco asked, "What happened?"

"Her body guards protected her, I could barely even get a second look." Blaise said as if he was clearing things up.

"Protected who?" Draco asked.

Not receiving an answer from Blaise, who was busy looking at the Gryffindor table, Draco decided to go see what was going on.

"Crabbe, Goyle!" Draco snarled.

Immediately his two "puppy dogs" were right behind him.

Marching over to the Gryffindor table Draco and his goons pushed all of the boys out of his way.

His mouth literally fell open when he saw Granger; true to her word she had made the boys "flock".

Her once bushy hair was now in silky curls, she had actually managed to put a little makeup on, and she was wearing very little clothing.

"Do you have a problem?", Potter asked Draco as Weasely cracked his knuckles.

"Actually I was just trying to see what was so great about the Gryffindor know-it-all, but now I see, she's peddling her wares!"

Crabbe and Goyle stepped in front of Malfoy as the boys jumped to attack.

"Come on lets go eat.", Draco demanded.

Crabbe and Goyle obeyed.

Draco looked at an ugly statue on the wall. He was pretty sure someone was following him, but he couldn't be sure. Just as he pulled out his wand someone grabbed him from behind, covering his mouth and pulled him into a closet.

Draco had every intention on retaliating until he saw that it was Granger.

"What are you? Crazy?" Draco snarled.

"Shh! Were being followed!", Hermione hissed.

Draco suddenly became aware of their situation. Sure he had been in a closet with a girl before, but not one who loathed him.

Looking at her he realized that all of her makeup was gone and she was wearing clothes that actually covered her.

"What happened to your new look?" Draco whispered to her disinterestedly.

Rolling her eyes Hermione hissed, " I told you, I don't want those little boys."

"You do know that makes me question your sexuality don't you?" Draco asked her.

"Well here lets put it this way", Hermione began, "doesn't it bother you that _girls _only like you for your title and money?"

Before Draco could say anything, Hermione peeked her head out of the door.

"O.K. she's gone."

"Who is gone?" Draco asked curiously.

"Professor McGonagall." Hermione replied, shoving a bit of parchment into his hand and quickly left.

Looking at the crumpled wad in his hand, Draco realized it was a letter and smoothed it out.

_D,_

_Lets escape tonight. Meet me at our usual spot tonight at curfew. Watch out for some snoops. _

_H_

**TBC**

She's saying, "Love is like a barren place,

and reaching out for human faith

Is like a journey I just don't have a map for"

So baby's gonna take a dive and

Push the shift to overdrive

Send a signal that's she's hanging

All her hopes on the stars

What a pleasant dream

I would fly to the moon and back if

You'll be …

If you'll be my baby.

Got a ticket to a world where we belong

So would you be my baby

_To The Moon And Back_

_Savage Garden_

_AN _

_I'm sorry about the delay, I will try to keep my updates more often now._

_At 1st I wasn't sure if I should continue with this because of the HBP, but I can't stand unfinished stories… they just bother me. I'm sorry about the errors in this, I'm sure you guys no how Microsoft Word is… crappy. I'm sure my beta flinches every time she sees one of my emails… but she is awesome at what she does… a thousand thanks to her. If some things don't fit in this chapter it will late so don't worry. Well it's almost 2 a.m. so I am going to bed._

_Please review,_

_Bubs_


	6. Talent Tryouts

**Chapter 6**

**Talent Tryouts**

_D,_

_Lets escape tonight. Meet me at our usual spot tonight at curfew. Watch out for some snoops. _

_H_

Hermione had only seen Gryffindor Tower this excited when they won the Quidditch Tournament.

It was pandemonium.

"What on earth is going on?", she asked Ron.

"It's all Ron's idea!", Harry said excitedly.

"Well for my Prefect Activity I decided to have a talent show." Ron said proudly.

"That's a wonderful idea!" Hermione said making Ron blush. "When is it?"

"Friday I'm going to hold auditions, the next Friday I will give them time to practice, and the following I will hold the auditions."

"It sounds like you've thought this through!" Hermione said impressed.

"Harry helped… some.", Ron admitted.

"Hey!" Harry said thwacking him on the arm.

"Who are you going to have for your judges?" Hermione asked.

"The teachers." Harry answered.

"Obviously."

Ron and Harry began discussing what Harry was going to do in the show.

Apparently Harry could sing. Hermione tried to talk him into showing her but he refused saying that she had to wait.

"What are you going to do Hermione", Ron asked.

"Nothing, I don't have any talents." Hermione answered.

"Yeah you do", Harry said, "You can recite the 12 uses of Dragon's blood ten times as fast."

This time Harry was the one to get knocked upside the head.

"Don't feel bad Hermione, Ron said sympathetically, "I think Seamus is going to _burp_ the Hogwart's School Song."

Hermione hid by the Quidditch Stands waiting for Malfoy to show up. When he walked her way she came up beside him and they walked onto the pitch.

"How do you get that to work?" Malfoy asked looking at her C.D. player.

"Professor Dumbledore", Hermione replied as if that was a practical answer.

"Oh."

"What are you doing in the talent show?" Hermione asked Malfoy trying to make polite conversation.

"I don't know.", Malfoy said as he began to stretch.

"Do you have any talents, not including picking on 1st years?" Hermione asked him.

"Does being good looking count?"

"No"

"Not really then, do you?"

"No"

Both looked up quickly with crooked smirks on their faces.

"Of course, we would have to keep our identity a secret", Malfoy said.

"And we would have to practice every night." Hermione said glad that Malfoy was having the same idea as her.

"Lets get started then."

Hitting play, Hermione and Malfoy began to create a routine to a familiar overture.

Hermione was surprised at how far they gotten, although they did have a little trouble with a certain step where Hermione was to kick her leg onto Malfoy's shoulder and have him to walk them back.

Malfoy kept on letting her leg slip and when he did he was too unsure about it to make it look effortless. Hermione was worried that Malfoy would let her leg drop so whenever he did his part right she wasn't leaning back correctly and they would have to start over.

It really got annoying to them both; they could do all of the steps perfectly except for the ones that involved a major sexual innuendo, not that the entire dance didn't have a sexy vibe.

"Alright we will try it one more time and then we will move on to the next eight count for now.", Hermione said to Malfoy.

"Maybe if we were to pretend that we were dancing with other people it would help.", Malfoy suggested calmly, actually trying to help.

"That's a fair idea", Hermione said, "I will pretend that you are Brad Pitt and you can pretend that I am Pansy Parkinson."

"No wait I don't want you to try and shag me", she corrected herself, "Instead pretend that I am some faceless Slytherin Pureblood."

"Do we have a deal?"

"Yes", Malfoy agreed.

** Audition Friday**

"It looks like everyone has auditioned", Ron said to Professor Dumbledore.

"We should wait a little for stragglers." Professor Dumbledore smiled at him.

Ron doubtfully agreed.

He began to stack the tryout forms when all of the lights in the great hall went out.

A charmed fog machine began to whiff out heaps of smoke.

A row or candles began to flicker.

After a short and quiet pause, an organ began to play the Overture.

Draco and Hermione together decided that they needed an appropriate disguise. And what would be better than dressing as someone who had much to hide?

Draco appeared first in the fog. With many glamour charms he was hardly recognizable. His once blonde hair was now a silky black pulled back. His black suit styled in the time of gave him the look of a gentleman; yet, he donned a half of a mask on one side of his face giving him a very creepy yet angelic appearance. Draco, reaching his hand out to what appeared to be nothing but smoke another hand grasped his.

Hermione was completely unrecognizable. Although, her hair remained pretty much the same she had pulled curls out of her bushy mass making it look elegant. She also wore many glamour charms on her face. Like Draco she was dressed in the clothes of .

Just before the female voice began to resonate Draco pulled Hermione into a slow twist in. After her mysterious appearance from the fog, Hermione took the lead. Their dance was, more or less, a game of cat and mouse. Every time the female sang Draco managed to look deeply in love with his partner, while, she looked passionate.

When the male sang, Hermione looked very bewitched, and her partner looked: power hungry, in love, and obsessed.

Ron watched awestruck.

He strangely wanted the female to just give into the sad dancing gentleman, and let him hold her.

She didn't.

When the male lead sang she would just about give into his coaxing, but, as soon as he was about to succeed, the lead would change.

When the song would become a duet, the two would have about a foot between them constantly keeping them separate.

When the phantom began to coax the lead to continue her crescendo, Hermione had disappeared, leaving a searching Draco slowly dancing as if he were begging her to come back.

When the music was over, the dancing gentleman walked to the desk, silently handing the gaping pair the tryout forms. He left them without uttering a single word.

Dumbledore silently chuckled when Ron and him read the form.

Names: Eric & Christine D. 

_House: A building made of brick, wood, carpet, walls and all the other works…._

_Talent: Lyrical dancing_

_Year: 7th_

If a student happened to be up past curfew they would have found a giggling pair heading towards the Head's dormitory.

"You fog charm was wonderful!" Hermione admired.

"Well you know us Slytherins … always a little dramatic…" Draco glowed.

The pair paused in front of Helga's statue.

"But your routine was perfect" … he continued unconsciously inching towards her.

"Yes, but you were so emotional and passionate with it. Not just anybody could have pulled off", she replied unconsciously mimicking him

"But you made it look beautiful" he trailed as they leaned forward.

"Oh … no. You made it beautiful," Hermione added her lips a mere inch away from his.

**We** were beautiful, Draco said closing the space between them.

It was a soft lingering kiss.

Draco draped his arm around her and began to deepen it.

Suddenly Hermione sharply looked up at a dark corner.

She grabbed Draco by the hand and dragged him into the common room. "Somebody was watching!" Hermione hissed at Draco. 

Draco looked real calm to have been delivered such news.

An annoyed Hermione filled him in on the rest.

"By teachers! Oh.

I'm guessing, Professors McGonagall, Dumbledore and Snape.

"Oh! Shite!", Draco swore.

"He is bound to tell my father!

"Just tell him you were using me and... and… yeah."

Draco nodded warily.

"Besides" , she continued, "maybe Snape won't tell him."

"Maybe", Draco said doubtfully.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Authors Note

I would lke to apologize for the extreme tardiness of this chapter. It has been written forever… but I have never updated.

I'm also sorry about all of the errors in this. I know there must be many. I really don't feel like I should bother my old beta after its been so long. Don't worry though, I will continue to write and I will work on my horrible grammar.

Bubs

p.s. Please review


End file.
